spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Just about every weapon you could imagine under the sun. From anti-tank lasers to tiny holdout shooters, you can find it here. ''Assault Rifles & Machine Guns'' The standard weapon of choice, assault rifles work in just about every environment, whether it be CQC (Close Quarters Combat), OCR (Optimized Combat Range), or ERC (Extended Range Combat). Sometimes automatic, sometimes not. Assault Rifles may be well rounded in almost every situation, but there are other potentially more useful weapons that excel in a single situation. 'M83 "Phoenix"' : The Phoenix is a high-powered semi-automatic laser rifle. The laser is found in armies all across the universe and has proved very accurate, effective, and efficient. The M83 is known as the 'Phoenix' because of what the barrel looks like after prolonged firing. It has a very good cooldown unit, but once that is overloaded, the barrel of the weapon itself can quickly melt and burn the user. Explosions from the implanted battery have also occurred. Also effective against light vehicles. Includes detachable scope for easy transport. 'M84 "Scorcher"' : The M84 Scorcher is nothing more than a heavier and more powerful Phoenix. Pretty much identical rate of fire and scope. 'M91 "Shredder"' : The Shredder is more like an automatic version of the M83. Each individual laser is less powerful than the M83's, but the M91 can dish out a lot more firepower. It sacrifices laser intensity and accuracy for a rate of fire, and thus is one of the fastest firing weapons in the galaxy. Like it's nickname implies, the M91's lasers can literally shred a person. The M91 has a much longer battery life then the M83, but is also harder to carry. Optional short-range scope. 'E34 MSW' : E34 MSWs are triple-barreled fully automatic heavy assault rifles. They fire extremely fast, but the weapon sacrifices laser power for accuracy. This meaning high rate of fire and accuracy, and low individual firepower. But they fire over forty lasers a second, very accurately, and thus this weapon is regarded as a highly successful machine gun. Moderately heavy weight; battery must occasionally be replaced. 'Jagatai H-4 "Oppressor" Heavy Assault Rifle' : The Jagatai H-4 is a moderately expensive assault rifle. It is unusual in the fact that it fires a neon green bolt of energy. The "Oppressor" as it is sometimes called, is semiautomatic, and the user can't fire the weapon too much without pausing or the weapon will quickly overheat.The Oppressor is rather large and hard to carry, but it packs a punch that can tear a sizeable hole in most vehicles, excluding heavy armor. The neon green bolt explodes on impact. Scopes are very rare but do exist for the H-4. Notable problems are the recoil, kickback, and its rather short battery life. Very loud. 'HM-90 HAR' : The HM-90 HAR (Heavy Assault Rifle) is used when situations get critical. It fires very large blasts of plasma that often kill instantly. Very large and heavy. The weapon's battery must occasionally be changed. This weapon is rare, and scopes for it are much rarer. Fully automatic; fires moderately fast. 'HM-20 Pulse Laser Rifle' : Another ultra-common weapon, the HM-20 PLR is a rapid-fire laser rifle used widely across the galaxy. It's cheap, but still retains reputable effectiveness, because it lacks overheating issues and is a bit lightweight. Can be switched between automatic and semi-automatic modes, and be equipped with a grenade launcher. The regular version has horrid iron sights, but some versions have upgraded sights. Moderately fast rate of fire, good accuracy. 'Rayazak R11 Assault Rifle' : Literally one of the most common and best known weapons in the galaxy. It is like the modern day AK-47; it's cheap, lightweight, and very easy to carry. The R11 is fully automatic and double barreled, allowing for a very fast rate of fire and an even faster overheating problem. The battery inside has to be replaced every once in a while. The R11's lasers are moderately powerful and fairly effective against light vehicles. There are currently no compatible scopes for this weapon. Very inaccurate. 'KEP-94C' : The service weapon of the Inowa Defense Initiative. The C stands for Carbine and while it looks funny, the results of it can be devastating. Part of the Kinetic Energy Projection weapons line, the weapon loads from cartridges that store pure kinetic energy. The weapon is fully automatic and because the ammunition is speed of light, it is essentially sniper capable. Even though the weapon only gets off 14 shots per cartridge, it is possible to adjust the output of the weapon. 'KEP-95P' : The nature of the Kinetic Energy Projection line of weapons makes it optimal to self defence and riot control. The P version is the Police version and fires a nonlethal (but still excruciatingly painful) dose of the kinetic energy. Because of the lowered output of the weapon, it is capable of firing more shots per cartridge then its parent model, the 94C. 'AR-548 "Scimitar"' : The AR-548 is a fully automatic heavy assault rifle. It fires large blue bolts of superheated plasma and is known for its incredible firepower. It is created and sold by RAVEN Corps. It very rarely overheats and has surprisingly little recoil, allowing for continous, automatic, fairly accurate fire. The only drawbacks of this weapon is its considerable weight and its lack of compatibility with underbarrel weapons, but it has a nice, lightweight scope, allowing for ranged fire. No semiautomatic mode. Expected to retire from active duty by 3600. 'AR-16' : The AR-16 is a dated weapon distributed by RAVEN Corps. This weapon is known to be extremely reliable and relatively powerful, while maintaining a light weight and kickback. This weapon fires bullets coated with plasma, and thus the user must carry ammunition, though this is the only drawback. Has a very high rate of fire, but can be switched to a semi-automatic mode for better accuracy. Some AR-16's are equipped with a scope. It officially retired from Exfordian active duty in 3596 though it is still used on Weavon and Gertragia. 'AR-44' : The AR-44 is the main assault rifle of RAVEN military forces. It's a step up from the lighter AR-16, though a step down from the much heavier AR-94. Surprisingly little recoil for the weight, combined with great fire rate and firepower. Utilizes Ramjet bullets for extra range and penetration. Can be quipped with Gauss and grenade launcher attachments under the barrel, but is not compatible with large combat scopes. There are some compact versions of the weapon. Often equipped with forward grips and holograhpic sights. Compatible with thirty-bullet box magazines as shown and sixty-bullet drum magazines, though they are extremely rare (might as well have an AR-94). Fires at 875 RPM. 'AR-94 ' : Known to be the heavy assault rifle / machine gun of RAVEN military forces, the AR-94 is revered for its powerful capabilities. There are compact (94V) and LMG (94E) versions of this weapon along with default (94A). It utilizes large magazines of explosive Ramjet bullets, literally tearing apart people and light vehicles alike. Most AR-94's have grips and holographic sights attached, though sometimes scopes and bipods are used instead as well as laser sights. Surprisingly moderate recoil and fairly high accuracy, but overall heavy weight. Extended periods of firing nauturally decrease accuracy, though accuracy degrades a bit faster with the AR-94 than with a weapon like the AR-44 or HM-20. With the largest rational scope and largest magazine, 94's can weigh forty pounds. Magazine sizes range from 45 bullets to 300. Fires at 725 RPM. 'AR-14' : The AR-14 is an assault rifle used by RAVEN Corps for special operations missions. The silencer shown cannot be removed; it is built into the weapon. The Fourteen is also gas operated, so the gun is entirely optimized for quiet performance. Its a bit more powerful than the AR-44, but because of the silencer, it has far less range and is also not compatible with any underbarrel attachments. 30 bullet ScRamjet magazine. Moderate weight, low recoil. Fires at 1000 RPM. 'AR-3030' : The newest edition to the RAVENtech armory, the AR-3030 Fusion Linear Assault Weapon (Yes, it's called the FLAW) is a laser rifle powered by a fusion battery to produce an incredibly powerful bolt of laser that explodes on impact of most matrials. It can have a wide variety of scopes attached to it, including sniper scopes, so it's pretty much a DMR, but is officially considered an assault rifle because of its potential to be used effectively at many ranges. Because of the fusion battery, the 3030 is pretty much a small nuclear bomb when it starts to overheat. If you continually pull the trigger, you can fire a little under eight seconds before the heat rises to dangerous levels. This results in approximately thirty shots, but who would really need to fire off thirty fusion lasers like that? Moderately heavy weight, moderately low rate of fire, loud when firing, devastating damage. The fusion battery must be replaced every 60 shots. A notable drawback to the immense damage output is the bright orange attention-grabbing laser, which stays visible for an entire half second. This effectively points to where the firer is located. 'G-1 MRDW' : The G-1 Modular Rapid Deployment Weapon (excuse the long name) is one of the first weapons that ONA actually designed. It has sights mounted on top of a flashlight in turn on top of an RIS so that the sights can be customized to mount a Red dot scope or a red dot sight. For private contractors, it comes with a red dot sight and suppressor. Manufactured only by O'Neil Armories. 'G250 HIW' : The G250 Heavy Infantry Weapon is an extremely powerfull but also slightly inaccurate assault rifle in the bullpup style. It is created by O'Neil Armories and it is very heavy with a high mass to counter the almost sniper sized bullets that it fires at approximately 11 rounds per second. It is extremely frightening to see on the battlefield but the best feature is the undermounted launcher that fires an extremely deadly shell filled with C8. It is able to bring down a light tank but the recoil is really bad and as such, only those with powered armor or augumentations should use it. The Grim Reaper suits use a scaled up version of this rifle. Feed from a 20 round box magazine or a 50 round drum mag. The explosive shot is only used by the ONMC as many private militaries can't really afford powered armor. 'A-350 "Surgeon"' : The A-350 "Surgeon" is a weapon designed by ONA and utilizes a regular (though electromagnetic accelerated) bullet that uses a specialized cartridge to hold the bullet and the acompanying battery to power the electromagnetic coils. It is prefered by ONAs Fleet Strike forces because of its extreme customizability. It is capable of using several different rounds: Regular, Hollow point and Armor-peircing. With some major overhauls to the internals, it is capable of accepting a standard battery pack for use of private military contracters. Made only by O'Neil Armories. 'G36' : This weapon was actually dug out from the designs from old germany on earth. It withstood the test of time and is now a weapon commonly used by the ONMC. It comes in several different versions: Extended (DMR), Karbine (carbine) and Compact (CQB). This weapon fires air intake ramjet rounds that theoreticaly have infinate range because the jet requires no fuel. The main reason for going with this gun is because of the trainingless ironsights that require little to no training to use. 30 round box mag or 100 round C-mag, fires at 700 RPM. Designed and built by O'Neil Armories. 'XM8' : in reality, the XM-8 is the G-36 but it has a different body that just has more accurate sights. It is actually pretty awesome because it can be maintained down to the operator level with barrel replacements at unit level. It is used by ONI operators and only by ONI operators. 30 round box magazine or 100 round C-mag, fires at 750 RPM. 'XM-2-2000' : The XM-2-2000 is an adaptive rifle built off of a machine gun base. By using a helical railgun to fire small fin stabalized flechettes at supersonic speeds, the weapon is a compromise between the reliability of bullet weapons and the ammunition capacity of laser weapons. Firing from a casket magazine that usually holds 300 rounds or a box that holds 1300 rounds, the weapon fires at an astonishing rate of 1400 rounds per minute which can also be scaled all the way up to 2000 rounds per minute. Created by O'Neil Armories when it 'realized' that ONMC squads were slightly lacking in personal firepower, it was put up on the market in limited numbers but quickly exploded into demand and earned the nickname "The 'Nail'son Chainsaw" after its unbelievable fire rate and the shape of the ammunition which slightly resembled nails. Designed and built by O'Neil Armories. 'Tharsis Sarafi' : The Sarafi is most commonly used by the HTU. Equipped with a ranged scope and thermal sensors, it is actually a lightweight weapon. It fires a very fast bolt of bright blue plasma. Sarafis can be switched between automatic and semi-automatic modes, but it still has a low rate of automatic fire. On full auto, it fires a mere one laser every half second. However, the bolts are pretty powerful by themselves. No overheating problems whatsoever. This weapon has proved effective through many conflicts. 'Tharsis MK III' : The Tharsis MK III is a weapon of Chromakan origin that fires one continuous beam. The blueish-purplish laser severely burns anything it touches. It can burn straight through flesh in mere seconds, but is far less effective against armor. It overheats with prolonged use. 'K90K "HAW-HAW-HAW"' : The K90K Heavy Assault Weapon (HAW) is a downsized Ravager. This microsized version was created for the sake of smaller Ilets and Teroare, many of whom have trouble using the Ravager for an extended period of time. The K90K retains the high fire rate of the Ravager while coming in a smaller, lighter, quieter package. It fires a slightly smaller bullet than the Ravager does, and ones that aren't coated in plasma, but the K90K has still become very popular among New Exford and Gertragia. Laser Sights are also popular, since the K90K has a single tick mark as the iron sight. 'M28 "Ravager"' : The Ravager is the largest handheld weapon in the most military force's arsenal. It's a huge ballistic chaingun with six barrels, capable of destroying almost anything (excluding heavy vehicles) in it's path. It fires heavy plasma-coated Promethium rounds. The M28 has extreme firepower, extreme weight, extreme recoil, and extreme rate of fire. When it's deployed on a tripod, it even has extreme accuracy. The downside to having extreme bullet firepower is that you will quickly run out of ammunition. Because of this, soldiers equipped with M28s must carry a huge ammunition drum on their backs. But the sheer firepower of the Ravager is usually worth it, even if pretty much everybody shoots at the user. 'G-2 "Demolisher"' : The Demolisher is a step up from the Ravager. Although each individual laser does a tiny bit less damage then the M28's bullets, the G-2 fires much faster, at the cost of less accuracy. This weapon could easily mow down a crowd of people that aren't in proper cover. This very heavy and bulky weapon has an infamously bloody past, and, quite unfortunately, is used widely across the galaxy. Extraordinarily heavy, and if you can't raise it above your head, don't even try firing it. Genreally, only Galaxiors, some Protokin, Gertragian Giants, and very large and strong Ilets are capable of effectively using this weapon. 'Raveshaw XM-30 Heavy Plasma Rifle' : The Raveshaw XM-30 (Rah - Veh - Shaw) is a multi-purpose plasma weapon with extremely deadly projectiles. It can serve nearly any role. There is a switch on the side of the rifle that allows the user to switch between automatic and semi-automatic modes. On semi-automatic, the rifle's trigger can be held for a supercharged blast that will disintegrate almost anything that it happens to hit, and a scope enables use as a sniper weapon. Overheating is not a severe problem with this weapon, and neither is changing it's battery. The Raveshaw is so powerful the UWUC deemed it illegal and forcibly stopped production of the weapon, thus making it extremely rare. Being caught with one is an instant death penalty. The only downside of the XM-30, other the being illegal of course, is it's very heavy weight. Mendoza is most commonly seen with the Raveshaw. Rifles Somewhere in the middle between assault rifles and sniper rifles are standard rifles. The most common of these are known as Battle Rifles in which the shot is much more powerful then an assault rifle or pistol but is still not accurate enough to be a sniper rifle. A standard rifle is also not designed for CQB and as such, is very awkward to handle indoors. Also, they tend to be much cheaper to produce then assault or sniper rifles. They began to fall out of favor as weapons began to get more powerful but with the advent of the Gertragian civil war, the HTU began mass production of cheap weapons, ultimately stumbling across the concept of a true rifle. 'R-3' : The R-856 is a battle rifle created by the HTU as a cheaply produced mass production weapon. It fires a powerful red bolt of energy that travels extremely quickly through the air and is powerful enough to defeat most body armor from less then 50 meters. Due to its shoddy origins, the iron sights are extremely rudimentary similar to the R11 but it also has a mount for a different sight. Due to it's extremely extensive mass production over the last two years, it is now extremely cheap and availible on the civilian market. Cost per unit: Ϡ80 - 120 'ECW-2' : The Expendable Combat Weapon was created by the ROS chief science and engineer director Neilson as a throw away anytime and insurgency weapon. By removing any and all safety features and only including a few rudimentary parts, he was able to create a very cheap, very dangerous, and untraceable weapon. As a weapon, it is fully automatic, fires a weak bolt of energy at 400 rounds per minute, is extremely light, and is extremely expendable. Originally designed as a weapon for the masses of conscripts, the stripping down of so many parts brought the overall unit cost to about Ϡ14, the lowest of any production weapon in the Jexian Galaxy. 'T14 "Stahl"' : The T14 is a heavy semi-automatic rifle that fires ballistic ammunition. Some are equipped with medium or long range scopes. The weapon fires its Iridium-based bullets at very high speeds, allowing for very quick and accurate fire. This weapon is a favorite among assassins. Moderately light weight, moderate recoil. 'AR-37 Series' : The AR-37 Series is a new line of weapons created by RAVEN Corps. As shown, it is easily customizable and can be changed into a battle rifle, a DMR, a carbine, and a submachine gun, though the battle rifle version is by far the most common. It fires heavy-hitting ScRamjet shells from a 20-round magazine while in the battle rifle or DMR configuration, but fires lighter Ramjet rounds from a 26-round magazine while in SMG or carbine configuration. Although normally set to fire a two-round bursts, it is capable of being set to automatic or semi-automatic. Moderate weight, moderate-to-light recoil. When in burst fire mode, it fires two rounds at a rate of 1500 RPM. When automatic, it fires at 750 RPM. ''Long-Range Rifles'' When the going gets tough, retreat a mile and behead your opposition with a long range rifle, or LRR. LRR's are very useful, whether on the streets in a firefight or in an open field with everyone several hundred meters apart. But don't get too close; LRR's are not automatic and can be easily outmatched but assault rifles, submachine guns, and the like. XM-11 Sniper Rifle : The XM-11 Sniper Rifle is a plasma rifle that can fire consecutive rounds in succession at a moments notice. It is charged by a canister of red substance that seems to be infinite, the only downside to this weapon is the cooldown period. The weapon also includes an accurate scoping nozzle that can lock on to heat signature. 'Arasaka A-6 Sniper Rifle' : The Arasaka A-6 "Antorak" can be a bit of a mouthful...of laser. The Antorak fires an extremely fast, short orange bolt, about the size of a bullet. The A-6 excels at piercing armor. Its sometimes preferred over the XM-11 because of its much lighter weight. The "Triple A" is the cheapest long-range rifle on the market and is also highly efficient 'Sovetek K-5 Enhanced Marksman Rifle' : The Sovetek EMR is a very effective medium- to long-range rifle. It rarely overheats, and fires a powerful blast of relaxing navy blue. Powered by a Rithsinium (Element) battery that must be replaced every once in a while. The K-5 also has an accurate scope that can be switched to view thermal imagery. The only downside of the K-5 is its noticeable heavy weight. 'G-3 SSR (Specialized Sniper Rifle)' : The G-3 SSR is a long ranged DMR created and designed by O'Neil Armories . At a maximum effective range of 700 meters to about two miles with one of the lowest jam rates of any weapon in history (1 out of 500000), this rifle can go anywhere and still function. It is also capable of utilizing Hyper-fullerene rounds and regular sniper rounds, although the rifle calliber round is pictured, the magazine is capable of fitting any bullet that fits in the breach of the weapon. Tests had this thing submerged in water, slathered in mud, run over by a jeep, placed in the back of a truck driving over a washboard road and taken on a 100 mile 3 day hike through the desert and it still worked. The rifle is actually kinda on the lighter side for a sniper rifle but that also means that the kick with a sniper round is big. 'HAMRR-01 Heavy Anti-Material Ramjet Rifle' : The "Hammer" Sniper Cannon utilizes a rather new way of launching its projectile. The HAMRR is classified as a Ramjet rifle because the shell is propelled by a jet engine. When fired, four fins flip out and further stabilize the bullet. This combination plus the huge scope allows the HAMRR the shoot and kill from extreme distances with extreme prejudice. The shells are .75 caliber, or about 19mm wide. The regular round for an M16 is a mere 5.56mm and they are often one shot one kill...that's how big and destructive a HAMRR round is. If the round impacted a human's arm, for example, the resulting force combined with the air velocity forced out of the way would tear every single limb off the body, not to mention about a quarter of the body being vaporized. Consequently, it is extremely heavy and must be reloaded every four shots. 'MARR Moderated Ramjet Rifle' : The MARR Sniper Cannon is basically the exact same as it's larger cousin, the HAMRR. The only difference is that it is essentially smaller and lighter. 'M18 Predator DMR' : Created by Malco Industries, a newly emerging weapon corporation, the M18 is a rather bulky marksman rifle that fires neon green bolts of pure energy. The battery needs to be replaced every 24 shots, but can fire at reputable speeds, making the Predator a great all-around rifle. A weird thing about this rifle is that the ammunition is reloaded on the left side of the gun, not on the bottom like regular cartridges. Moderately high kickback. 'AR-50 Precision Laser' : The AR-50 Linear Sniper Weapon is, surprisingly, the only and only dedicated sniper rifle in RAVEN's armory. It's rather similar to the AR-3030 FLAW in such a way that it fires an intensely destructive laser beam, although this isn't powered by a loud fusion generator, the object the laser hits won't explode into tiny pieces, and the laser is so fast it's hardly visible to the naked eye. The beam can easily pierce light tank armor, but will sometimes reflect harmlessly off specially coated metals. Equipped with a variable zoom scope that can be switched to thermal whenever necessary. 'X-2 Gemini Rifle' : Why is the X-2 Gemini called what it is? Because of its multi-purpose role as a LRR and Assault Rifle. Its main role is being a sniper weapon, with a long range scope. However, the scope is not as accurate nor has the zoom of other LRR and EMR scopes. It also isn't quite as powerful. But the reason of having the name "Gemini" is because of a second underbarrel weapon. By moving a knob on the side of the gun, the user can switch from firing sniper rounds to an automatic spray of light lasers, like a lighter form of the R11. Not quite as powerful, but thankfully more accurate. Ammo comes from different batteries, who individually must be replaced after some time. This weapon is rare and is a couple decades old. At long range it is outclassed by both the common Sovetek K-5 and Arasaka A-6, not to mention both being cheaper than the Gemini, but the X-2 retains being the most efficient rifle at short ranges due to its secondary firing mode. 'GNH Krontinuich MKIV Beam Rifle' : Because nobody wants to say GNH Krontinuich MKIV Beam Rifle, this rifle is abbreviated simply as KMK. As the name implies, the KMK fires an extraordinarily powerful beam across very long ranges, and although it lacks the traditional sniper rifle look, it has earned its spot among weapons like the HAMRR and XM-11. However, the beam is so powerful, the unit will overheat after a single blast, and the user will have to wait at least six seconds before firing to ensure safety. But some daredevils fire it in quick bursts, and most are lucky enough not to have the weapon explode in their face. 'RA-2 DMR' : The RA-2 is a rifle bearing heavy firepower and a surprisingly light weight. It's not quite as powerful or accurate as the ones mentioned above, but it's still an above average rifle. It gets its ammo from dark red plasma, which is visible by looking at the outside of the weapon. If shot, the plasma could violently explode and certainly kill whoever's wielding the weapon. But it also provides the gun with a very good, cheap, and simple way of keeping the weapon from overheating. It is very old and is being phased out of society. This has made the cost even lower. CC Destroyer Cannon : The CC is a large and accuarate sniper rifle. It fires a round that pierces moderate armor easily and has clamps that allow it to be attached to vehicles. Equipped with an eight round magazine. Has a greater chance of jamming than other rifles. Wtf is up with this name... ''Shotguns'' Deadly at short range, shotguns are the weapon of choice for breaching buildings and combat in other close quarters. Ineffective at great distances and usually rather large and heavy. But get to close and you can consider yourself dead. 'Avante Assault Weapon' : The Avante is a very feared multi purpose weapon. It is a highly sophisticated automatic 2-Gauge shotgun. It would certainly be named "Shredder" if the M-93 hadn't already taken it. The Avante can tear anything to pieces if it gets too close, except for heavily armored things like tanks and mechs. It's multi purpose because it can be loaded with 2-Gauge ballistic rounds or plasma rifle rounds to become an automatic assault rifle. However, it doesn't have very good rifle sights. Its 2-Gauge rounds aren't like modern-day rounds, though; they're a bright blue hardened rithsinium-coated round. The Avante is a bit on the heavy side, and has extreme kickback and recoil. 2-Gauge Ballistic rounds must be reloaded after use, like a modern-day weapon. Very high rate of fire with both ammunition. 'M-5 Armali Shotgun' : The Armali is the most common shotgun. It's semi automatic and 2-Gauge, firing rounds very similar to the Avante. Moderately heavy and bulky. Problematic kickback and recoil. 'M-3 Eros Shotgun' : The M-3 Eros is one of few pump action shotguns in existence. Why? Because no one really likes pump-actions. However, the M-3 is also by far the cheapest. It uses bullet fragmentation rounds, like modern-day shotguns, by default. But some are customized to use Avante/M-5 rounds. Moderate kickback and recoil. ''Submachine Guns'' Submachine guns are usually just smaller, lighter assault rifles. Subguns are rather easy to conceal and lightweight, but are usually only good in CQC situations. Usually fast rate of fire. But there are some exceptions. 'CH-15 "Mirav"' : The Mirav is a heavy submachine gun manufactured by Chirilenko Weapon Corp. It has more firepower than both the Ronin and the Comatic but retains a rate of fire higher than that of most assault rifles. It's also small, lightweight, and very accurate. Unfortunately the Mirav expends ammunition very quickly due to its twenty-round magazine. Often equipeed with laser sights, and used widely across Gert, Weavon, and Tortuga. 750 RPM. 'CH-8 "Kautex"' : CH-8 Kautex submachine guns are one of the cheapest weapons on the market. Equipped with mediocre iron sights and a forty-two round helical magazine. Kautex have a high rate of fire coupled with high recoil. If the AK is to Iraq, the CH-8 is to Tortuga. 700 RPM. 'HRW-1G' : The HRW-1G is a submachine gun weapon that utilizes the Hybrid Rail Weapons system developed by O'Neil Armories in conjunction with SIUNE. Firing 10mm pulse rocket bullets, the weapon experiences extremely neglidgable recoil which allows the user to keep on target for extended durations of continued fire. As the rail system only provides the acceleration to launch the projectile at supersonic speeds, the 1G version is able to deactivate the rail system for quiet operation. It usually fires from a 20 round, 40 round box, or 100 round century magazine at a maximum of 800 RPM. 'HRW-8' : The HRW-20 is a smaller caliber variant of the HRW-1G, more spacifically, 8mm. The Hybrid Rail Weapons system is bullked up in order to provide more velocity to the round and the option to fire from deactivated is removed. The recoil is noticable but is still miniscule compared to many other weapons. The weapon's rate of fire is lowered in order to encourage conservation of ammunition although with the ability to accept larger capacity magazines, the weapon is well suited to supressive fire. Firing from a 30 round or 40 round box, a 70 round casket magazine or a 100 round Century magazine, the weapon is capable of fire rates around 650 RPM. 'AR-66 "Scarab"' : Scarabs are heavy submachineguns created and sold by RAVEN Corps. They're pretty exclusive to RAVEN, but some are sold to various buyers. Scarabs have a surprisingly large clip for a SMG, especially considering it fires ballistic ramjet rounds. The forty (or sixty, depending on which magazine you choose) rounds can easily mow down infantry and even penetrate light vehicle armor. Moderately low kickback, and it can have scopes and laser sights attached to it. Scarabs are very versatile weapons and are a very new design. Highly accurate, high rate of fire. Grenade launchers, bayonets, shotguns, and gauss cannons can be mounted below the barrel. Overrall, a very deadly weapon. Fires at 900 RPM. ''Anti-Armor / Explosive Weapons'' Pretty self-explanatory. They make things go boom. 'S-12 "Sunburst" Anti-Tank Laser Cannon' : The Sunburst Laser Cannon is a large and bulky cannon capable of unleashing hell on anything its laser touches. Tank in your way? Now its ashes. Problem solved. Exaggeration? Not at all. The crimson laser the Sunburst fires can level anything it touches. But there are several downsides of the Sunburst. Not only must it's battery be replaced after each and every shot, but it's so bulky and heavy to carry that most armies sacrifice the sheer firepower for having good backs in the near future. Not surprisingly, it's very expensive. Scope included. 'G23 "Punisher" Anti-Tank Rocket' : The Punisher is a heavy anti-tank rocket capable of destroying most armored vehicles in one or two hits. It's a very heavy weapon, but not near as heavy as the S-12. It's power and price has made the G23 a standard in most armies. The G23 can fire to types of ballistic missiles. The standard missile explodes on impact, while the secondary, a penetrator round, will pierce through armor and then detonate. 'P-1 Anti-Tank Proton Launcher (ATPL)' : The P-1 ATPL is a cheap and lightweight anti-armor weapon. As its name implies, the P-1 doesn't fire a ballistic missile but instead fires a superheated and explosive ball of energy. It doesn't do as much damage as the G23, but is still an effective weapon. It is much easier to carry and much cheaper compared to other heavy weapons. Plus, it never needs to be reloaded and requires no battery use. 'T-6 POW (Powered Ordinance Weapon)' : The T-6 POW is a common grenade launcher. Its primary role is to shoot an anti-personnel round over obstacles and kill the infantry hiding behind said obstacle. But, its role mainly varies on what grenade is loaded into the firing chamber. It came fire any common grenade, including the classic fragmentation, adhesive grenades, thermite grenades, flashbang / smoke grenades, and sensor fuzed grenades. (No, that is not a typo.) Grenades are explained further down. 'T-7 ROW (Rapid Ordinance Weapon)' : The successor to the T-6, the new T-7 ROW is pretty much the exact same as the T-6. However, this grenade launcher has a much larger firing chamber that can hold up to 12 grenades compared to the T-6's one. Another notable feature would the fact that the ROW is automatic. Downsides to this weapon would be having to carry lots of explosive ammunition around, plus the weapon itself is heavy. : 'N-13 "Stop" Anti-Ground Rockets' : Created by Neon himself, not exactly being a good thing. It's a rocket launcher that fires one large rocket that breaks apart into 10 smaller plasma wash rockets. Also can be made into mecha size for combat. The downfall of it is that only minors can carry it because of it's huge weight, and the rocket's weight almost as much as the launcher. Its almost better to drop it and pick up another weapon, much less hassle cause you have to muzzle load the rocket. ''Pistols and other sidearms'' Think pistols are pretty much useless? Then you are a fool. Handguns are very easy to hide, are lightweight, and some have pretty much infinite ammunition. 'KEP-298SDN' : The KEP-298SDN is a pistol version in the Kinetic Energy Projection weapons line. SDN stands for Self Defense Nonlethal and as such, is a civilian line of weapon. For ease of use, the weapon has a complicated safety but does not need an energy cartridge but instead, charges by simply moving the weapon. An unaltered version is only capable of firing a nonlethal shot that feels a bit like getting hit by a titanium fist, minus the titanium fist. There are however, rumors of an overclocked version of the weapon that is capable of emptying the entire charge and destroying a tank but that has not been proven. The weapon has zero recoil. 'KEP-300H' : Its like a 298SD, only its been scaled down to fit in the palm of your hand and the weapon fire 5 lethal shots on full charge. As a civilian self defense weapon, it is optimized for ease of use. H stands for Holdout, and as such, it is advised to use the weapon only when you have nothing more then your hands to fight. surprisingly, the record for longest shot was set with this weapon as the ammunition is speed of light. 'L16 Pistol' : The L16 is a moderately powerful sidearm. It is the one of the most common weapons in the galaxy, second only to the R11. It is very reliable, because it never overheats and never needs to have its battery replaced. However, it's simply not powerful enough to be used as a main weapon and should only be used as a last resort. 'Krakken S-2 Pistol' : The Krakken is an uncommon sidearm. It fires long, bright blue lasers. The Krakken is nearly twice as powerful as the L16. However, it also has overheating problems and has very tiny iron sights. 'T18 Jackal Handgun' : The T18 is a very easy to conceal pistol favored by many assassins across the galaxy. It carries a surprising number of fourteen ballistic Iridium-based bullets in a cyndrilical magazine just below the barrel. The whole gun is coated with a very thin layer of lead, unnoticable to the naked eye but just enough to trick metal detectors at airports, spaceports, and the like. The bullets are a little bit small but are fired at very high velocities. Even so, when firing this weapon, you really need to have a bead on your to-be victim's head. Very small recoil. 'AR-18 Desert Fox' : The Desert Fox is just a heavily customized T18 Jackal, molded to fit the RAVEN's talons. They hold some similarities (besides the names), but the Desert Fox and the Jackal are generally considered totally different weapons. The Desert Fox holds an eight round ScRamjet magazine and is also fitted with tritium sights. It fires larger caliber bullets and isn't coated in the thin layer of lead, but still manages to be heavier. Slightly lower fire rate than the T18. 'AR-90 Magnum' :AR-90 Magnums are devastating pistols built and distributed by RAVEN Corps. Unlike the S-2 and L16, the "Infinity" can be equipped with scopes. This ballistic weapon utilizes a twelve-round ramjet magazine, with each lethal bullet capable of piercing through some light vehicles. It fires a 15.5mm round. 'AY-69' : When Lan Aviv was tasked with the Entente, she decided to forge her own custom handgun alongside Project Skyfire. She put everthing she wanted in the gun using the best materials on hand. For a while only four of these existed, all in Lan's posession; but eventually RAVEN Corps decided to mass produce her custom pistol because they needed a middle caliber pistol between the magnum and the Desert Fox. AY-69's are rather large and heavy for handguns, even when not equipped with an ACOG or laser sights. These can be switched from semi-automatic to fully automatic, both having a high fire rate. Each AY magazine consists of twelve .40 caliber ramjet rounds, projected at speeds faster than some of the cheaper sniper rifles. Very high recoil because it was specifically designed for Lan. 'SI-4 LEXIS' : Needless to say, Lan was disappointed and a bit aggravated when her custom pistol went into full-scale production. So she took a week off of work and designed another one of her very own pistols, perfectly crafted to fit her hand and created in such a way that it would be very unlikely for RAVEN to mass produce her design. The SI-4 is a high-caliber revolver that fires .55 caliber Smart ScRamjet Canister rounds. The ScRamjet tech allows the round to fly faster than most sniper rifles, while the Canister munition almost ensures a lethal kill. Canister munitions detonate a fraction of a second after impact into a person's body, sending a thousand tungsten spheres in every direction as if the one bullet were a bunch of shotguns. The SMART tech infused into the ammunition allows the detonation to delay itself a little while just in case it is slowed down a little by armor or an obstacle in the bullet's trajectory. Unfortunately, each bullet costs approximately the same as an entire AR-44 with a hybrid sight and a full magazine. Three of these exist, all built by Lan herself. When she is seen carrying one, she's always carrying the other. The third is simply a backup pistol just in case one of the others is lost or destroyed. The SI-4's are fitted with tactical flashlights fitted right under the barrel. These have a variable intensity, and can be set bright enough to simply illimunate a small pathway, or can be brightened enough to blind someone fifteen feet away in broad daylight. Although exponentially more powerful than the AY-69, the downside to having the SI-4 LEXIS is its inability to be suppressed and its lower fire rate. 'M-8976 Joy' : The Joy pistol is a funny weapon. By all rights it should be placed in the heavy weapons section but it is usually held in one hand has more rounds than a sniper usualy has and has the profile of a handgun. When Sam and Etrius were adopted by Travis, they made two pistols for him in addition to the ship that the company was already working on at the time. Then, one day, the company found a rouge AI that was trying to hide in the ship. not wanting to waste a perfectly good AI, they contained it and gave it to Travis along with the pistols. The AI was apparently named Joy so he named the pistols after the AI. They carry 9 special Hyper-fullerene EM cartridges in each magazine that accelerate a 3*3*4 millimeter bead to about 4000 kilometers per second. Unfortunately, the recoil is a bit much even for Travis's chromsten reenforced, servo-motor implanted arms and if any ordinary man tried to use it than it would break his arm, fly back and break his face. The slide lock has been reenforced so that he is able to use the pistols as Tonfa when the magazines have been shot up. There are two in existance and always will be. The Black Widow Combat Pistol : The Black Widow is possibly the most horrifying thing ever to happen in firearms history. It is a revolver with an internal drum that you have to shotgun the weapon to find and the weapon fires the revived and dusted off .700 Nitro Express round. Even a supersoldier has a tough time firing the rifle, its insane to fire it from a pistol. It was created by O'Neil Armories when they decided that the Joy Pistol was not enough and once again, tried to outgun one of RAVENs prototypes, namely Lan Aviv's personal weapons. Because of the massive size of one of the rounds, the drum only holds three armor peircing shots capable of blasting open an AFV like a tin can. It is currently not know if anyone is able to operate this weapon at all. Joy (revolver) : You may think that two pistols was not enough but think again. Sam's dad had smuggled aboard a DVD when the rocket took off that contained all the history of the human race. Travis saw the DVD and decided that he liked the funny 6 shot weapon that those guys in the big hats on horses used, thus begining his own project. He created the Joy revolver , it actually has a large drum that contains 12 .50 cal AP rounds. They do not fire Hyper-fullerene rounds and the ammunition is actually pretty easy to obtain (they just buy it from RAVENs retailers but ... SSSHHHH!!!!). since it fire two rounds at once, the recoil is a lot of the time, too much for most people to handle and even Travis has to re-adjust after each shot. Did I mention its also a giant pain to reload? : ''Other'' 'Flamethrower' : Pretty self-explanatory. Flamethrowers spit huge streaks of napalm at whatever's unlucky enough to be in front, and is capable of burning anything from flesh to steel. The napalm sticks to the target and won't be put out via water, so once you've been flame'd enough, you can consider yourself dead. Assuming your blood hasn't boiled yet and you can consider anything in the first place. However, the gas tanks are an obvious weak point, and if shot, the flamethrower- and the user- will likely explode and incinerate. DEMP Rifle : The DEMP is a gruesome rifle with many slight variations, produced by the Gertragian Loyalists. It's literally an assault rifle with an underbarrel chainsaw, able to cut through anything you might encounter in the terriifying Gertragian woods, whether it's trees, plants, or flesh. Large forty-round magazine, very loud, very heavy, very effective. 'Hydra 6' : The Hyrda 6 developed by rogue engineer Deus Hjorck. It is a spatial plasma laser that can disintegrate almost anything it touches. It is normally placed on spaceships, but can be carried into a war zone just as easy. It takes a moment for it to charge before it fires a grand blue balls of plasma. It has not been mass produced as of yet, and has only been seen on Deus Hjorck's spaceship. ''Grenades'' 'Fragmentation Grenade' : As the name implies, after a 5 second fuse, the grenade will explode and sharp superheated shards will slice through anything close enough to the blast. 'Adhesive Grenades' : Once again, it's easy to guess what this grenade does. One side of the grenade is sticky, and the other side isn't. The user grabs the grenade's non-sticky side and activates the fuse via a button, and throws it onto whatever he wants, and hopefully the sticky side will come into contact with the target. Instead of fragmenting, the Adhesive Grenade explodes much like a rocket would, using it's power as a shockwave. Adhesive grenades can be used effectively against structures, vehicles, and infantry. However, you must be a good thrower or the only way you'll hit the target with the sticky side is through luck. And that's assuming you grab the grenade's non-sticky side in the first place. The fuse can be set to detonate in an allotted time frame, or be detonated by a remote control. 'Thermite Grenades' : Thermite grenades are activated by a button on the top of the cylindrical grenade. After a five second fuse, the grenade explodes and napalm will violently engulf the area, incinerating flesh and and melting through some metals. Because of the shape of Thermites, they are not very aerodynamic and thus can't be thrown far distances. 'Chemical Grenades' : Chem grenades can have a variety of gaseous substances in them. Upon detonation, some blind and disorient while others poison or suffocate their victims. 'Sensor Fuzed Grenades' : Sensor fuzed grenades are very powerful. Consequently, they are larger and heavier than other grenades. Once activated, a six second fuse will flash by and the SFG will explode like an adhesive grenade, sending a shockwave out. Then, 27 smaller grenades previously hidden inside will bounce around in every direction, each with a one second fuse. After that, each pellet will explode with just a little bit less power than a single Adhesive grenade. Anything within the blast radius will almost certainly be killed. 'Stealth Sonic Grenade' : The Stealth Sonic Grenade is actually a 4 by 4 by 5 centimeter bomb that stuns humanoid lifeforms. The sounds emitted from this small Grenade can't be heard but it targets the ears to enter the body. The only thing the bomb does is cause any humanoid to experiance a splitting migraine headache after 5 seconds of exposure. The people Neon used as his guinea pigs just fell down, unable to move because they were too busy either twitching or crying. The way the bomb is actived is simple: push a button on the top of it, take some migraine meds, wait 9 seconds and get ready to be marked down as a fellon by security drones. It is light and easily hidden anywhere, but isn't easily made. Category:Technology